


The Erotic Adventures of the Companion and His Pirate

by elaine



Category: Firefly, The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-04
Updated: 2008-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaine/pseuds/elaine
Summary: Blair is a Companion. Jim is a pirate. They eventually meet. Sex happens, both before and after. At least, that's the idea...





	1. Chapter 1: In which we meet the Companion

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Elaine, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Artifact Storage Room 3](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Artifact_Storage_Room_3) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Artifact Storage Room 3’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/artifactstorageroom3/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This story is pure self indulgence. I don't have a plot worked out, and I don't really care. I'm posting the story to the site in fairly short chapters, and I have to warn you that the story may never be finished. I'm just going to keep writing until I get tired of it or run out of ideas. At that point I may try to wrap it up, or I may not. This is definitely a 'read at your own risk' kind of story.
> 
> This story is set in the Firefly universe created by and belonging to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy Productions. Some characters from that universe may possibly appear in this story. None have so far.

  
As soon as the shuttle came round to the sunward side of the station, Blair crowded close to the viewing window � a large, transparent plasteel panel that covered most of one wall of the first class compartment � all but pressing his nose against it as he had when a child, travelling with his mother.  
  
The Jade Empress wasn't as big as he'd expected, though the holographic images he'd seen didn't do her justice. Well, she had been advertised as �intimate, discreet and elegant�, carrying no more than a hundred guests on her maiden voyage. Blair only hoped that intimate didn't mean cramped. He'd spent the last three years travelling wherever his whim took him, and some of the transportation he'd used had been seriously uncomfortable. He didn't regret a moment of his travels, but he wouldn't mind a bit of pampering this time.  
  
It wasn't long before the shuttle's captain announced their arrival at the cruise liner's main entrance. Smiling and nodding politely at his fellow passengers, Blair gathered the few belongings he'd carried with him onto the shuttle and made his way towards the embarkation point. A few other people were also boarding the Jade Empress, two older couples and a man in the prime of his maturity. Blair smiled enigmatically and allowed them to precede him. Who knew if any of them might become one of his clients during the voyage?  
  
When he stepped across the threshold of the cruiser, a young woman appeared seemingly from nowhere to take the small bag he carried and the coat folded over one arm. Blair surrendered them with a smile and a murmur of thanks, then turned away to be greeted by a middle aged officer, who, much to his surprise, turned out to be the captain.  
  
�Sieur Blair. It is an honour to welcome you aboard the Jade Empress.� The older man's enthusiasm and deference appeared to be completely genuine, and Blair smiled in return.  
  
�It is an honour to be here, Captain. You have a beautiful vessel.�  
  
�I am a lucky man,� he nodded complacently, �to have a ship and a crew such as this. And of course, your presence will undoubtedly add an aura of refinement and sophistication to the company.�  
  
�You're most kind, Captain.� Blair bowed slightly, and the silks of his shirt and knee length jacket rustled expensively against each other. �May I enquire if there are any other Companions aboard?�  
  
�Why, yes.� The air of complacency grew. �Tylara of Demeter colony and Nicolo di Marentis are also journeying with us.�  
  
Well, that was a relief. Blair knew them both, though only by reputation. He was confident the three of them could coexist in the confined quarters of the cruiser, and with a hundred guests to chose from, none of them would want for clients. �It will be a pleasure. Thank you, Captain.�  
  
�Darek will show you to your cabin.�  
  
***

�The Captain's compliments, sieur. He expresses the hope that you will find the accommodations adequate.�  
  
Blair glanced around the � extremely spacious � living area, and nodded decisively. �It's more than adequate. Thank you, Darek.� He pressed a small gratuity into the young man's hand. �My luggage has already arrived?�  
  
�It's been stowed in the sleeping quarters, sieur.� The dusky cheeks of the young man blossomed with shy heat. �Is� is there anything else I can��  
  
�No. Thank you.� Blair hid a smile at the sudden attack of awkwardness. �Unfortunately, Guild regulations prevent me from servicing the crew. Otherwise�� he allowed his voice to trail off with an air of regret that was entirely assumed. The boy was pretty enough, but too young to interest him.  
  
�Oh!� Darek flushed even more deeply. �I'm sorry, sieur� I didn't mean��  
  
�I take it as a compliment.� Blair touched his arm fleetingly. �But now I have some unpacking to do.�  
  
The young man smiled shyly and backed towards the door. �I'll� I'll go, then. If you need anything��  
  
�I will certainly send for you. The comms unit is here somewhere?�  
  
�Set into the occasional table, sieur.�  
  
�Thank you.� As the door swished shut behind the departing boy, Blair turned in a slow circle, his eyes measuring, his mind sorting through the supplies he'd brought with him. There were hand woven silk rugs that would look well on the walls, and gauzy draperies to soften the somewhat harsh lighting. It should be possible to dim that to a more inviting level, too.   
  
He shrugged off the heavy silk jacket and draped it carefully over the back of the couch. There was work to do, and he was eager to get started. The accommodations he'd been provided with were luxurious beyond his expectations, given that he'd only paid half what the guests had been charged. They were still not particularly cheap, but the ship's owners obviously understood the cachet that a few Companions could bring to a new cruise liner with a reputation to establish. His hopes of being able to establish a permanent residence on board seemed well within his grasp.  
  
*** 

At some point during the night, the Jade Empress had cast off from her berth and set out upon her maiden voyage with none of the usual fanfare. That, apparently, had been reserved for their exit from the solar system early in the afternoon, ship's time. With several hours before he would need to make a public appearance, Blair set about preparing himself, mentally and physically, for his shipboard debut. He fully intended to make an impression his mother would have been proud of.  
  
First, a real shower � a ritual cleansing that also happened to be one of Blair's chief delights. The last few ships he'd travelled on, water had been too precious a commodity to squander on cleanliness. Even with the most modern recycling and filtering systems, too much water was lost into the atmosphere during a lengthy voyage. Here, there were expensive dual-purpose showers, both sonic and water, with tiny, discreet plaques requesting moderation in the use of water. This one time, Blair fully intended to ignore his social responsibilities and indulge himself.  
  
Some ten minutes later, he emerged from a steam-laden bathroom wrapped in a luxurious robe bearing the ship's logo, with his hair falling in tangled skeins around his shoulders. It took nearly half an hour to dry the long curling strands into a glossy curtain, smelling sweetly of a spicy, expensive perfume. When it was done, Blair shrugged off the robe and walked naked into the living area.  
  
The simple, elegant lines of the room had been accentuated by wall hangings and rugs in richly subdued colours. Scattered across the couch and loveseat a mix of bright and dark throws and pillows either complemented or contrasted with the primary shades. Blair's favourite, a faux mink throw rug was tossed invitingly across the corner of the couch. He tugged it from its place and laid it on the floor.  
  
Next, he selected a small vial of scented oil, adding a few drops to the candles burning with a subdued glow on the table. The rich aroma of frankincense filled the room, and Blair inhaled deeply, then stroked a few drops across his shoulders and down his belly. He replaced the stopper and set the vial aside with an appreciative smile.  
  
His body taken care of, for now, Blair turned his attention to his inner self. He dropped into a lotus on the mink throw rug, settling with a sensuous little murmur. His breathing deepened, falling easily into a slow steady rhythm. Meditation had always come easily to him. Not surprising, considering that his mother had taught him the discipline from his earliest days. There were certain advantages to being the child of a Companion, and Blair had never really considered entering any other profession.  
  
This time, he did not allow himself to sink too deeply into his trance. The purpose was to collect himself, to ready his mind and body for the journey ahead and to open himself to whatever fate had in store for him. A Companion chose his or her clients, but in some ways, Blair still believed, the clients chose themselves.  
  
Without opening his eyes, Blair began to move his hands lightly over his thighs. His fingers still held a trace of the scented oil, and the movement sent the faint aroma wafting upwards. Blair smiled and inhaled deeply. Moving slowly, confidently, he began to explore his body, mapping its contours and the contrasting textures of skin and hair on his chest and belly. He rolled his head on his neck and his hair whispered softly against his back and arms.  
  
He had trained for this since childhood, had been encouraged to enjoy his body, his senses � long before the awakening of his sexuality. So he lingered, fingers caressing, teasing, sensual rather than sexual; drawing out each moment until his body felt full with pleasure, his cock swollen and gently aching.  
  
A quiet sigh passed his lips, and one hand rose to pluck delicately at his left nipple. The beat of his heart was steady yet, though a little faster than normal. His other hand described lazy circles on his belly and abdomen ruffling the longer hairs that grew in a thick line down to his groin. It amused him to tease himself, though of course, it was not merely self-indulgence. A Companion's first duty was to his client's pleasure, and control, effortless control, was the key to ensuring that any encounter was mutually satisfactory.  
  
When he finally allowed his hand to stray down between his parted thighs, his cock was heavy and partially erect, the tip wet with pre-cum. Blair brushed his fingers over the tip and then spread the musky drops across his chest, mingling with the oil. He breathed deeply again, inhaling the scent of his arousal and grounding himself at the same time.  
  
He stroked his cock absently, his thoughts spreading out, sifting through the information he'd gathered last night from the ship's guest list, available only after boarding, for reasons of security. Now was the time when possible clients were considered, not by his conscious mind, but by his instincts, honed by years of training.   
  
His body's reactions continued to escalate, slowly building. It became more and more necessary to concentrate, to marshal his not inconsiderable strength of will to the purpose he had chosen long ago. He had entered the Companion's Academy at the age of ten, taken his first lover at fourteen, his first client at sixteen. He had never doubted his calling for a moment. The work he did was a sacrament, holy, and his body was the instrument of that sacred rite.  
  
Fully erect now, his cock was making its demands felt, and the light pressure of his fingers would no longer satisfy the need growing inside him. He could not give way to it, and neither could he deny its potency. He enclosed the shaft in his fingers, stroking firmly, pulling gently to encourage its lengthening. Slippery drops of pre-cum eased the passage of his fingers and, every now and then, Blair flicked his thumb lightly over his cockhead, sending a tiny, fierce dart of sensation along the shaft to his groin.  
  
A soft groan escaped him and his hips rolled in a brief, abortive movement. His tongue stole out between his lips in a vain attempt to ease their dryness. His cock pulsed, ached, and still he held back the tide rising within him. Blair swallowed, calling forth the names and images of the ship's passengers he had selected as possible clients. He had considered only those that he knew, by reputation or acquaintance, were likely to be seeking a Companion's services � three men and two women, though his personal preference was for male clients.   
  
As the moment of climax drew closer, one face appeared more clearly in his mind than any of the others. Moran Bissette, wealthy � of course � politically ambitious, cultured, and rumoured to be on the verge of a dynastic marriage. His presence on the cruise had tweaked Blair's interest from the outset. So, this man would be his first client, unless � and this was so unlikely as to be unthinkable � he declined the honour.  
  
Abandoning his nipple, Blair slid his hand down to cup his balls, drawn up, hot and so tight, close to his body. One long finger traced a line back from behind his balls and lightly circled his anus. The brief jolt of sensation was enough. The hot splash of semen blessed his belly and chest, while later, weaker, pulses send dribbles of the stuff trickling down over his fingers. Blair let his head fall back as a long, grateful sigh rippled his throat. His fingers continued to stroke his softening cock, coaxing out tiny aftershocks for several minutes. When there was no more pleasure to be milked from his body, Blair toppled backwards, his arms spread wide. The silky nap of the faux fur teased his skin delightfully.  
  



	2. Chapter 2: In which the Companion takes a client

  
Author's notes: Still no Jim, but a little foreshadowing. If you don't like the idea of Blair having sex with a man (actually, two men... together) other than Jim, please look away now.  


* * *

  
For most people, the uninitiated – or, as Blair thought of them, 'Those Who Knew No Better' – the life of a registered Companion was widely believed to be a mixture of elegance, glamour and sensual indulgence. While not entirely untrue, this assessment was notably lacking in completeness. For instance, the afternoon gathering intended as a celebration of the Jade Empress' first excursion beyond Sihnon's solar system, while elegant and glamorous enough, was notably lacking in anything to delight Blair's senses.  
  
The tiny, delicate snacks were well enough, and of course the attendees were conscientiously dressed in the silks, satins and velvets more usually reserved for evening wear. The music, however… Blair smiled and complimented a young, heavily pregnant matron on her health and looks, while valiantly attempting to filter out the sounds of the chamber music quintet. Without the slightest fear of immodesty, he knew he could have taken any of their instruments and delivered a performance far superior to their lack lustre efforts. Worse, the artworks which adorned the walls were distinctly mediocre.  
  
Across the room Blair saw Nicolo di Marentis talking to a middle-aged woman of surpassing elegance and austere beauty. He smiled faintly and inclined his head in acknowledgement when their eyes met briefly. He'd exchanged messages with the other two Companions, and it was clear there would be no conflict of interest. Di Marentis had a marked preference for older women – he was several years Blair's senior – and Tylara also preferred female clients.  
  
The one consolation that Blair had hoped for had, annoyingly, completely failed to materialise. There was no sign of Moran Bissette.  
  
It was always possible that Bissette had cancelled at the last moment, or that he had planned on remaining in his stateroom – one of the largest and most luxurious on the ship – for the duration of the voyage. He might, after all, simply want to travel to his destination in as much comfort as possible. It was still disappointing; and left Blair in a quandary. Should he abandon Bissette and select another client, or wait and hope that the man would make an appearance?  
  
“Sieur Blair. I hope the accommodations are to your liking?” The jovial tones of the captain's voice interrupted Blair's contemplations, and he turned to the older man with a hint of relief.  
  
“Very much so, Captain.” He bowed. “Thank you.”  
  
“I suppose in your line of work, you'd want to… to…” his face flushed suddenly. “I mean no disrespect, sieur.”  
  
“Of course not.” Blair managed a smile. “I've made some small changes. Ambience is very important. Creating a suitable atmosphere.”  
  
“Ah. Yes,” the captain looked relieved at his calm response. Then his eyes lit up.  
  
Before he could deliver what was sure to be an elaborate and awkward witticism, Blair laid a confidential hand on the captain's arm. “Excuse me. I see someone I simply must speak to.”  
  
He turned away, but before he could take more than a single step, he found himself face to face with the man he'd been looking out for all afternoon.  
  
***

Moran Bissette was even more attractive than his holo indicated. There was also no overlooking the sheer physical presence of the man; Blair's head barely reached his shoulder, and he was broad shouldered and muscular. A fact subtly emphasised by the cut of his jacket and the slightly tapering line of his pants. He dressed simply, but with an elegance worthy of a Companion.  
  
After their initial encounter, Blair had managed to draw Bissette to one of the secluded areas in which enormous floral arrangements created small private spaces where guests could flirt discreetly or, probably more to the point, conclude business deals away from prying eyes and ears.  
  
Blair knew himself to be a handsome man – he would never have been allowed to become a Companion if that were not the case – but he had a weakness for tall men, or women, with clean-cut good looks which were the polar opposite of his own more exotic appearance and shorter stature. Moran Bissette was very possibly the epitome of that kind of man. Unfortunately, Blair was not getting the slightest indication that Bissette was interested in _him_.  
  
At the moment, Bissette wasn't even looking at him, which allowed Blair to admire the elegant lines of his jaw, the long high-bridged nose and noble brow presented to him in profile against the blackness of space through the viewing port. Then the piercing blue eyes turned to him, glinting with sudden resolve.  
  
“I suppose you have heard the rumours?”  
  
“Of your impending marriage?” Blair smiled gently. “Of course. I assume they are accurate?” Was he looking for one last fling before settling into the spousal role?  
  
“Yes.” A smile, part tenderness, part pride, disabused Blair of that particular possibility. “My… my betrothed is a lot younger than I, and,” he cleared his throat uncomfortably, “not experienced. I was hoping… that is, _we_ have discussed…”  
  
“It would truly be an honour to assist you both.” Pleasure washed through him at the thought. To ease a young person into the marriage bed, to aid in the consummation of the holiest of vows… this was the highest purpose a Companion could hope to fulfil. “At present I have made no commitments. My services are entirely at your disposal.”  
  
*** 

Nothing so mercenary as a monetary transaction could be allowed to cloud the propriety of an engagement entered into between a Companion and his client. In any case, people who could afford the services of a Companion did not need to concern themselves about the price; their respective banking institutions carried out a discreet exchange of credits; and a time and date was set by mutual agreement.  
  
Blair took extra care in his preparations the following day. The time he would spend with Moran Bissette and his betrothed was as special for him as it would be for the soon to be wedded couple. Since his role would be to initiate and gently introduce the lovers to their new relationship, he dressed more soberly than he would have for a more straightforward encounter. His long dark curls were loosely tied back and he used the bare minimum of cosmetics – a hint of smoky grey kohl to emphasise the blueness of his eyes, a faint sheen of tint on his full lips. He even removed what little body jewellery he habitually wore.  
  
Finally, he was ready, and none too soon. He assessed his appearance critically in the floor length mirror in the smaller bedroom he kept for his personal use. The diaphanous dark red gauze hid little, except where the loose tunic overlaid the drawstring pants. His feet were bare, his hands free of all but the plainest rings, and his nails meticulously manicured. He nodded, pleased with the effect, and shrugged on a voluminously pleated over-robe of sea green silk, modestly embroidered, but with a wide band of gold braid bordering the neck, front, hem and sleeves. He tied it together at the front and minutely adjusted its fall.  
  
A discreet chime heralded the advent of his clients, and Blair drew in a deep, calming breath as he walked to the door. The lighting was subdued in the main room, the air was lightly scented with patchouli and the soft, sensuous rhythms of Jiang Jin Dong's latest work played quietly in the background. The setting was as perfect as Blair could make it, outside of his own Guild house back on Osiris.  
  
Bissette's fiancé was indeed much younger. He was not much taller than Blair, with porcelain skin and red-gold hair that clung in loose curls to the shape of his head. His eyes were honey brown and his cheeks stained with a pretty blush. Blair smiled gently at the young man, scarcely more than a boy, and received a nervous flicker of a smile in return. Bissette was hardly less nervous as he ushered his young lover inside.  
  
“Please. Be welcome, Sieur Bissette, Sieur Farrell. Sit.” He indicated the couch with a graceful gesture and, waiting only for them to be seated, sank onto the loveseat, adjusting his robe slightly. “Will you have chai?”  
  
The pair accepted with polite murmurs, but both were clearly anxious. Blair smiled and poured hot water for the tea, allowing the time honoured ceremony to ease the way. Sure enough, by the time they had each drained their tiny cups, the quiet, formal exchanges and the relaxing qualities of the chai had done their work. Blair laid aside the tray and smiled warmly.  
  
“Rhion, Moran… I may call you that?” He waited politely for their affirmations, then continued: “I want to assure you that I am entirely at your service. My duty to you both is to anticipate and satisfy your needs, your desires. We will proceed at whatever pace you feel comfortable with, and if you wish at any time to withdraw from our contract, of course I will be most happy to acquiesce. If there is anything you would rather not do, then you have only to say so.”  
  
“We don't want… that is…” Rhion blushed hotly, his cheeks showing the colour more vividly for the fairness of his skin, and looked appealingly to Moran.  
  
“We have decided not to attempt full penetration until after the ceremony.” Moran smiled diffidently – an emotion, Blair was sure, he was not accustomed to feeling. “It's a family tradition we wish to honour. However…”  
  
Blair nodded understandingly. “It's an old tradition, but I am familiar with it. I take it that you would have no objection to some simple experimentation? A small taste of what is to be expected later?”  
  
Again, Rhion deferred speechlessly to his fiancé, who placed a kiss on the shining gold stands of his hair. “I think that it would ease Rhion's mind considerably to do so.”  
  
“Are you… will you be the one who…” Rhion's fingers tightened around his lover's, and he could barely raise his eyes to meet Blair's.  
  
“I am here only to ease the way for you.” Blair smiled and received a tentative one in return. “I will be involved as much or as little as suits you best.”  
  
The two lovers exchanged a glance and Moran nodded. “We would like to proceed”  
  
*** 

The larger of the two bedrooms had been set aside by Blair for entertaining his clients. The temperature was slightly warmer; the level of ambient light slightly lower, and a subtle, sensual fragrance enlivened the sterility of shipboard recycled air. A large bed dominated the room, but there were two comfortable chairs there too, and a low side table holding candles, soft cloths and lotions and a variety of aids – none of them the kind which might discomfort an inexperienced boy.  
  
Blair offered his guests wine – sweet, chilled, richly fragrant – and seated them in the chairs before sinking to sit cross legged on a large cushion. He had discarded his robe before leaving the lounge, and now caught Rhion staring at his chest through the thin gauze. He raised his eyebrows in gentle query.  
  
The boy blushed. “I'm sorry. I thought that Companions would be… wouldn't be so… so…”  
  
“Hirsute?” Blair chuckled. It wasn't an uncommon reaction. “Most are smooth, one way or another, however _I_ would need shares in a depil factory to emulate them. Some people find it exotic.”  
  
Rhion smiled and relaxed a little. “Do you?” He murmured to his lover.   
  
“Indeed.” Moran inclined his head graciously toward Blair. “However I am sure Sieur Blair will forgive me a preference for a smooth man.” He leaned over, the chairs being set close together, and caressed Rhion's cheek with his fingertips before kissing him with slow and thorough dedication.  
  
It was clear that they had progressed this far in their explorations as Rhion's mouth opened willingly to his fiancé's. Moran's fingers trailed down the boy's throat and under the open collar of his shirt, stopping at about the level of his nipple. A small gasping moan confirmed Blair's assessment and then Rhion pulled away, glancing with obvious embarrassment in Blair's direction.  
  
“Sieurs, I am told I have a wonderfully firm hand.” Blair paused to enjoy their reactions before continuing, a hint of mischief in his voice. “And I am skilled in many forms of massage. If you would care to remove your upper garments, I can easily demonstrate.”  
  
Moran grinned at his fiancé's confusion and stood, holding out his hand. “Will you join me?”  
  
The pair stood close together, exchanging distracted kisses as they unfastened each other's shirts. When they were done, Moran drew Rhion into his arms, stroking lightly up and down his back before leading him the two short steps to the large bed. By unspoken agreement, it was Rhion who lay face down on the bed, while Moran lay on his side, still caressing him sweetly.  
  
Hands warmed and slick with scented oil, Blair gently began his massage; firmly enough to give pleasure, lightly enough to arouse without satisfying. It was several minutes before his ministrations took effect and Rhion began to rock lazily with the pressure of Blair's hands.  
  
When the boy was relaxed and his heartbeat had calmed beneath Blair fingers, he eased the supple body over onto its back. Moran helped, his fingers lingering over the smooth pale chest. Rhion opened his eyes, smiling dreamily, his lips parted for a kiss.  
  
Now, Blair concentrated on the long, elegant feet, allowing Moran to stroke and seduce his lover into further pleasure. Rhion was readily aroused, his cock twitching against the thin silk of his pants, dotting it in places with spots of wetness. Blair grinned, remembering his struggles, as a boy not much younger than Rhion was now, to learn the control he would need to serve his profession. Rhion, he suspected, would not last long. He leaned forward, balancing against the end of the bed and mouthed the head of Rhion's cock.  
  
The startled, delighted cry which greeted his action told Blair the extent of the boy's experience – a little mutual masturbation, probably, but no more than that. He smiled at Moran across the suddenly taut body and loosed the drawstring of Rhion's pants. Sieur Rhion Farrell was about to have his experience considerably increased.  
  
It took no time at all to reduce Rhion to helpless whimpers, as Blair applied all his skill to the pleasuring of the boy's eagerly responsive flesh. Moran watched, whispering endearments into his lover's ear, stroking the boy's body, cupping his balls. His comment about preferring smooth men was explained – the boy had followed another ancient tradition – he was completely depilated, in preparation for his marriage bed.   
  
Rhion squirmed and cried out as Blair sucked him with delicate, and then not so delicate, care. His hips rose unconsciously as he sought more pleasure, more sensation. With one slick fingertip, Blair eased between his cheeks and stroked the boy's anus, tickling the sensitive flesh. Rhion cried out distractedly and came, his cock pulsing against Blair's tongue, his semen filling Blair's mouth.  
  
After just a few more gentle sucks, Blair released the boy's cock from his mouth and eased further up onto the bed. Moran watched, his cheeks heated, his eyes heavy with desire as Blair leaned forward, his lips parting. They kissed, slowly, sensuously, his tongue transferring the taste of Rhion's seed to his lover.   
  
“Come, _bao bei_.” Moran turned to his lover, and kissed him, his tongue sliding against Rhion's, as the boy's eyes widened. The pair snuggled together, whispering and exchanging kisses, as Moran caressed the tremors away. Blair smiled benignly, ignoring the ache in his groin, well pleased with their progress thus far.  
  
*** 

The lovers left several hours later, and Blair was satisfied that he'd done everything possible to make their wedding night a memorable one. He watched from the doorway of his suite as the pair, one tall and dark, the other shorter and almost translucent in his fairness, walked away. He doubted they would be back – they were far too much in love to want to share, now that he'd set them on their path.  
  
Blair gathered the sea green robe closer around him – all he wore at the moment – and closed the door. Once inside, his languid air dropped away. He'd provided the service the two lovers had required, but it had included no release for his own needs. Fortunately, he had been prepared for that eventuality, as he always must be; a gold cock ring encircled both cock and balls, which – along with his training – had prevented him from climaxing.   
  
He went back into the larger of the two bedrooms, the air of which was now redolent with arousal. He didn't always do this; sometimes he preferred to use his private room. But the memories of the night were still with him, a warm and satisfying echo – the feel of Rhion's body convulsing in his arms as Moran pleasured him with his mouth and one delicately probing finger, the boy's appreciative stare as Blair had taken Moran's cock inside him, providing both relief for the older man and a lesson in anticipation for the younger.  
  
Blair dropped his robe carelessly on the floor and sank gratefully onto the bed. Yes, it had been a very satisfactory evening, and now he needed only to gratify his own needs before retiring for some well-earned rest.   
  
There was a dildo, small enough to have used tonight, but neither of the lovers had wanted it. It took only a moment to slide the lubricated toy into himself, rubbing it gently against the walls of his channel without allowing it to touch his prostate. He stroked his cock absently, allowing his mind to wander back through the evening's events, but suddenly the memories provided no fuel for his pleasure.  
  
It happened, sometimes, this melancholy, and there was only one remedy for it. He'd taken many lovers, and many more clients, but – as the saying goes – one could not take the Companion out of the lover. Never in his life had he ever experienced that complete loss of self; that complete surrender to his own body, which his training forbade him. Even when he was with a lover, he was more attentive to his partners' needs than his own. He did not know any other way.  
  
So it was that, alone – and only when he was alone – Blair would occasionally indulge in this fantasy; of a lover who put him first, who knew better than he did himself how to provide the most exquisite pleasure his body was capable of feeling. It was, of course, a fantasy impossible ever to achieve in his real life, but that made it no less potent.  
  
Sometimes the lover was dark, sometimes fair. More often than not this phantom lover was tall and broad shouldered and sternly handsome – like Moran Bissette, his suddenly unruly mind asserted. But tonight Blair didn't want to think of a man who was forever beyond his reach. He wanted something – someone – who _could_ be real, at least in his imaginings.  
  
He saw in his mind's eye a dark, shaggy head between his legs, a long, muscular body marred by scars. And he felt the rasp of stubble against his inner thighs, warm hands, callused from hard work, enclosing his cock. His body arched, straining for release. He flicked the catch on the cock ring and black spots danced against the light that seeped through his closed eyelids, from the pleasure-pain of flesh too long restrained.   
  
It halted his momentum for a few seconds, no more. His fingers tightened, squeezing, stroking his cock while he plunged the dildo ruthlessly deeper into his body, thrusting, twisting, rubbing against his prostate until no amount of training could prevent his release. He came, brutally hard, and lay limp and shivering through the aftershocks. Of his phantom lover, there was no longer any sign.  
  



	3. Chapter 3: In which the Companion attends a ceremony

  
Author's notes: There is some Jim in this story, though of the "blink and you'll miss it" variety. And, sorry, but no sex.  


* * *

  
The Marlen estate was widely rumoured to be the most elegant, and expensive of all the hundred or more of the floating islands which comprised the Bellerophon Estates. Blair had never been to Bellerophon before, though of course he had heard of the moon's most famous and well-guarded attraction. It was certainly an awe-inspiring sight as the small transport wove between enormous artificial islands hovering hundreds of feet above the placid ocean.  
  
He'd come to attend the pre-nuptial ceremony, where Moran Bissette and Rhion Farrell would sign a contract committing themselves to marry thirty days hence and outlining the no doubt complex legal arrangements that inevitably accompanied a marriage between members of two of the most powerful families in the 'Verse. Even so, it was likely to be a relatively small, intimate gathering � no more than two or three hundred guests � and to avoid embarrassing his hosts, Blair had brought with him a new client.  
  
It seemed that Tremaine had been to the Estates, though not this particular one, before. He smiled rather indulgently at Blair's appreciative observations and described, in unnecessary detail, the highlights of his previous visit. Blair smiled politely in return and made a mental note to not be available should Sieur Michael Tremaine request another appointment with him.  
  
Even Tremaine was silenced by the grandeur of the Marlen estate as the transport lifted above its park-like grounds. The house was dwarfed by a nearby stand of trees that soared a hundred feet or more into the air. As they landed it was possible to see how, by cunning use of trees and bushes, the fact that they were on a floating surface high above sea level, was completely disguised. The other estates could be seen in the distance, but the impression was that they were simply situated on a slight rise in the surrounding terrain.  
  
Although they had arrived in ample time, there were a number of people strolling about the grassy lawn where the ceremony was due to take place. Blair smiled his thanks at the security guard who first scanned them for weapons and then arranged for the transport to be moved to a suitable parking area.  
  
�Shall we walk?� Blair deferred gracefully to Tremaine, who seemed to take it as his due. They followed a meandering path through some low shrubbery while Tremaine pontificated at length on the reasons why the plant selection was quite unsuitable for this kind of landscaping. Blair might have heard one word in ten.  
  
A gentle chime relieved Blair of the necessity of finding an excuse to return to the lawn, where at least they could mingle with other guests. It was time for the ceremony to begin.  
  
Moran and Rhion were standing beneath a canopy of festively coloured silks, which shimmered in the soft breeze. It was a simple enough ceremony � each in turn signed the contract, then spoke aloud their willingness to join together in matrimony no more than thirty days hence. The sweet smile that Rhion gave his lover provoked a ripple of sighs from the ladies and the more susceptible gentlemen, and then the formal part of the gathering was concluded. The string quartet, which had been quietly playing before the ceremony, started a celebratory adagio and the attendees began to wander towards the _beaufêt_ in search of refreshment.  
  
***

It seemed that Tremaine was determined to test to the utmost one, specific, area of a Companion's training � the ability to project the appearance of interest in a client while not attending in the slightest to what they were saying. They had done their duty by their hosts, consumed a respectable quantity of delicately flavoured savouries, and washed them down with expensive � and excellent � Champagne. Now they strolled down meandering paths along a faux woodland trail admiring � or, in Tremaine's case, criticising � the landscaper's artistry.   
  
Blair was passing the time wondering idly how much longer he would be able to endure Tremaine's annoying lecture before suggesting they return to the lawn and take their leave of their hosts. He had only lasted this long because he was sure � almost sure � that Tremaine was going to suggest a more personal engagement when they returned to the Jade Empress. He had no intention of agreeing to it, but his irritation was somewhat assuaged by mentally reviewing a series of rebuffs by which he might end this disappointing encounter.   
  
He should have been paying more attention, he decided later. They had not passed any other guests in some time when Tremaine laid a heavy hand on Blair's shoulder � creasing his jacket, Blair was sure � and attempted an enticing smile. At least, Blair thought it was meant to be enticing. His head came down, lips parting and fastened on Blair's mouth with no subtlety or skill.  
  
Blair avoided him easily, twisting out of his reach in an instant. �Please, Sieur Tremaine. The terms of our contract were clear � this was to be an escort service only.�  
  
�And if I want to change the terms of our contract?� Tremaine didn't seem at all abashed, and Blair kept his temper with an effort that no onlooker would have been able to discern.  
  
�I'm afraid the contract is not open to negotiation.� He brushed absently at his shoulder, trying to smooth the cloth. �Professional considerations forbid it.�  
  
A flush darkened Tremaine's face � really not as handsome as Blair had thought at first, quite coarse and unattractive, in fact. �You mean you've played the slut with our hosts, so now you'll deny _me_?�  
  
Now Blair allowed his anger to show. �I suggest you don't concern yourself with my other engagements. Goodbye, Sieur Tremaine.�  
  
�Wait! Blair, please�� Tremaine's voice sounded contrite and Blair hesitated, only to regret it as the other man grabbed a handful of his jacket and dragged him closer.   
  
Blair went, deceptively unresisting. Tremaine might be considerably larger, but he was slow and clumsy, and Blair was well trained in several martial disciplines. A brief scuffle ended with Tremaine lying on the ground, unable to decide whether to clutch his throbbing balls or his bloodied nose.   
  
Blair smiled down at him. �I'm afraid that was a serious error in judgement. At least, it was if you ever hoped to engage the services of a Companion again. As soon as I inform my guild house of your conduct you'll be blacklisted for the next ten decades.�  
  
Tremaine growled some kind of obscenity, but his voice was shaking too badly for Blair to make sense of it. He smiled again and turned back along the path towards the house. His jacket was seriously ruffled now and he needed to tidy himself.  
  
*** 

�There he is!� Tremaine's voice was the first thing Blair heard when he exited the house. �Arrest him.�  
  
Blair raised an eyebrow at the security detail, who were hovering uncertainly around his erstwhile client. �The gentleman attempted to force himself on me in violation of our contract. I merely defended myself as best I was able.�  
  
�Is that so?� The guard who appeared to be in charge � a tall, solidly built black man � glanced towards Tremaine, a scowl appearing on his face. Consortium guards, while fully capable of ignoring any merely criminal actions, tended to take breaches of contract very seriously indeed. �I'm sorry to bother you, Sieur. We'll take care of this.�  
  
�Wait! You're not taking his word�� Tremaine struggled futilely in the hands of two other guides as they took hold of him. �Slut! _Yanse lang_!�   
  
� _Wo cao ni ba bei zi zu zong_.� Blair smiled sweetly, ignoring a stifled giggle from the only female security guard present and the scandalised faces of several nearby guests. He bowed politely to the guards. � _Dui bu qi_.�  
  
The head guard nodded repressively, then gestured to one of his men who began to lead Tremaine around the side of the house. The rest of the group followed their leader up the steps toward the main door.  
  
Blair was halfway to the lawn and intent only on retrieving his transport and leaving, when he realised he'd left something behind. He'd had to remove some of his rings to clean the hand he'd bloodied on Tremaine's nose, and one of them � not particularly valuable, but a favourite none the less � was missing from his middle finger. With a sigh of annoyance, he turned back. This was turning out to be a very unfortunate day.  
  
He'd barely replaced the ring on his finger when he heard some kind of outburst from further inside the house. The heavy doors and sound dampening prevented him from hearing exactly what was being said, but as he left the bathroom he heard the head guard's voice raised in frustrated anger.  
  
��mean you've lost him? I leave you for _one gorram minute_ ��   
  
Tremaine had escaped? Blair hesitated only a moment before heading towards the sound. Curiosity and a tendency to interfere had always been considered his besetting sins in the guild, and he wasn't about to change now.  
  
He found the security guards easily enough in the display room, which he hadn't had a chance to explore earlier. It was an impressive place, with artefacts that could quite possibly date back to Earth-that-was. He could have spent a whole day in here and still come away unsatisfied.  
  
With an effort, he dragged his attention away from the exhibits to the group of guards, who were staring at him with a variety of expressions, none of them welcoming. �Excuse me, sieurs. I couldn't help hearing��  
  
It shouldn't have taken him so long to realise � the way they were clustered together around one of the exhibits, the open irritation on their leader's face � this was no security team. Blair backed hurriedly out of the doorway, ready to turn and run. Instead he collided with something solid and warm and smelling rankly of stale sweat and musk.  
  
The ringleader was staring over Blair's shoulder now with something more akin to horror than annoyance on his face. �Jim, no! _Tzao gao_!�  
  
Knowing it was almost certainly hopeless, Blair tried to escape anyway. He struggled against hands that imprisoned him with implacable gentleness, but without any noticeable effect. The group inside the room split apart at a barked command from their leader. Two of the men turned back to the display, while he and the woman came towards Blair and his captor.  
  
Blair opened his mouth to yell, but it was too late. The young woman yanked him out of his captor's grip, then released him long enough to bring up her weapon and fire. He'd heard about being shot with a stunner. It was every bit as unpleasant as he'd been told. Blair heard a howl of rage from behind him. He felt his knees buckling, and the cool marble surface of the floor beneath his cheek. Then nothing more.  
  



End file.
